The Barneswald Adventures: The Spy Who Loved Him (Series 1)
by marvelwho
Summary: 3/7. The Spy Who Loved Him: After discovering a secret chest has been stolen, SHIELD enlists Bucky and Clara to retrieve it. However, the mission results in subterfuge and a trip to the other side of Europe.
1. Chapter 1

The grey sky had consumed the morning land in London. Clara was putting the wine glasses back in the cupboards after a party with her friends last night. She almost dropped one and her heart went in her throat and then she heard the bedroom door open.

'How many glasses were out?' Bucky asked his girlfriend as he shut the door behind him.

'Well we have nine glasses and I can only find eight of them,' she sighed as she turned to face him. 'Lucy and Tamsin don't half make a mess.'

Snorting, Bucky sat down on the red sofa and turned the TV on. This Morning was on and he frowned at the story of the woman who had quadruplets.

'I bet her downstairs is like a…'

'OK,' Clara placed her hands in the air. 'I really don't need to know the last bit of that sentence.'

Without warning, Bucky's mobile started ringing loudly so Clara told him to answer it. He hesitantly agreed and left the sofa to retrieve the phone in the bedroom. The female schoolteacher then loaded the dishwasher and shut the white door.

'I'm sorry,' she heard her partner say. 'You want us to do what, Director Fury?'

'I need you to get that chest inside the Research Centre. It holds secret information stolen from S.H.I.E.L.D and in the wrong hands, it can start World War Three.'

Bucky placed the phone on loudspeaker. 'But how do we get inside the Research Centre? We don't have passes or anything.'

'Well they're being delivered to your door right now as we speak and as you are the only former operative in London, you will have to do it. But essentially you will have to break into London's most secure research centre.'

Bucky's eyes engulfed as he looked up at Clara and hers did the same.


	2. Chapter 2

Driving in the car, Clara and Bucky were silent for a few minutes before they came to a red stop and so Clara decided to speak.

'What did he want us to do? I just want to hear it again.'

'Director Fury said he wanted us to break into London's Research Centre to retrieve a chest that was stolen. We have to go on a tour and then run off and break into somewhere else in the compound.'

'So what's with the ridiculous suits?'

'Fury said that they're camouflaged. We change out of these ones when he split from the tour and then find the chest.'

'This is ridiculous,' the green light made Clara move the car forward. 'I was going to go to the shop today but I can't now!'

Then, they saw it. A large white building stood proudly beside a main road. 10 foot windows overlooked the shadowy city from above and a large car park laid almost empty. A dove was the sea green logo on the sign and the car passed it and parked.

'Why do we need these gadgets anyway? There's a large taser thing and some communication ear pods.'

'Well you never know when you'll need them.'

Stepping out of the car, Clara locked it up and placed the keys back in her burgundy suit pocket.

'So remember; we're here on business and I'm James Smith and you're Clarissa Kent.'

'I can read a fake pass,' she sarcastically bit. 'Now the Doctor should have given me a copy of the Psychic Paper but you know what he's like. Did Fury choose the names?'

'Yes.'

'Well why am I called Clarissa?'

The pair strolled up to the entrance of the building and they entered through the chrome door. Walking inside the reception area, they were greeted with the smell of candles and Bucky nearly walked into a large plant which made Clara giggle. They approached the reception desk in which a woman with short blonde hair was typing on the computer.

'Are you here for the business liaison?' she smiled so they nodded their heads. 'Take a seat with the others.'

Bucky and Clara made their way through the foyer and sat down beside a group of people who were reading newspapers and looking through their phones.

'Nice and social aren't they?'

A man with a safety helmet walked through some black double doors and then smiled at everyone so they stood up and formed around him.

'Hi. I'm Keith and I will be your tour guide for this morning.'

Bucky looked around the reception area. It was a petite room with only a few chairs scattered against a wall. A large blue beam supported the ceiling in the room and a mural of a snowy mountain decorated the foyer.

Keith led them all through double doors and began showing them a rule sheet. Clara sighed as she knew if she and Bucky didn't escape soon she'd be bored out of her brain.

'Clara,' she heard a slight whisper come from behind her.

She turned around to see Bucky sat by an air vent waving at her. She was extremely confused how he managed to get there without her noticing anything but she was concerned this route would be a little conspicuous. However, as she was trying to not draw attention to herself, she casually slipped over to the air vent and waited for Bucky to climb up into it. Clara did the same and luckily for them everyone was too deep down in their rule sheets to notice.

Being a claustrophobic space, Bucky and Clara had to stay on all fours and manoeuvre themselves through the silver vents. He kept stopping to choose which way to go and it was slightly agitating Clara. She had to carry both their bags with her.

'Why do you keep stopping?' she asked.

'Well I have to find out which way we should go. This place is like a labyrinth.'

Suddenly, alarms started pulsating around the building and the pair heard it.

'Oh great,' she carried on moving forwards. 'We've been in here for five minutes and already people are trying to get us.'

'Just calm down,' he shushed her. 'I think I can hear voices. This way!'

For about a minute, the pair soldiered on through the humid air vents, turning corners and wiping the little bit of sweat on them until they came across a square panel on the ground. Bucky peeked down to see that it was a corridor and two armed guards were walking off.

'Looks like they're hiding something very unusual in this place,' murmured Bucky. 'There's guards everywhere. This is probably the UK version of Area 51.'

Kicking the panel with his black boots, Clara jumped as it fell to the floor, ringing out for a few seconds. Bucky jumped from the panel and landed on his feet although he almost tripped.

'Right, now throw the bags down!'

Clara slung the two bags down and Bucky had a job catching them both. She then slipped through the panel and she too successfully landed on the ground. They both examined the corridor to see two toilet doors and another door leading to the car park.

'Do they have CCTV here?' asked Clara.

'Probably,' smirked Bucky. 'Which is why Fury gave me these.'

Noticing a flashing CCTV camera perched on the wall above them, Bucky tossed a metallic circular clamp at the device. It latched onto the camera and the red flashing stopped.

'What was that thing and what did it do?'

'It disables an entire camera operating system by latching on to one source of feed.'

'That's ace!' Clara commented on the device. 'Now I imagine we have to change into these horrible outfits.'

Bucky stepped out wearing a blue jumper and black baggy trousers whilst Clara was in a dark leather suit and so Bucky giggled but Clara was not impressed.

'I'm dressed in a bin bag,' she looked upset.

'I looked at the centre's schematics and I think there's a map around the next corner. If I go and find it to see where Warehouse 13 is we can find the chest. Do you mind staying here and getting the camera clamp down? Just wave at it and it'll come down and then you have to turn the six switches back on.'

Before Clara could answer, Bucky had already started speeding off down the corridor. Exhaling loudly, she waved at the clamp and it shot down making her scream. She examined the piece but couldn't find any switches. Unbeknownst to her, two guards were sneaking up behind her.

One of them kicked her around the face and she was knocked to the ground. Her eyes enlarged as she spotted one of them about to smack her with their gun but she rolled away just in time.

Standing up, Clara punched one of the guards and stunned him a little. The other one wrapped his arms around Clara but she winded him by sticking her bottom in his abdomen. She then did a 360 turn and kicked him around the neck, sending him to the ground. Perching down on the ground, she got the taser sticks from her bag and swung back around, tasering both guards and she watched as they were knocked into a daze.

'What the hell happened?' Bucky came running around the corner and he saw Clara.

'Oh nothing,' she grinned. 'Some guards got a bit too big for their boots.'

'Well I just saw some guards loading the chest onto a helicopter. I don't know where they're going but we need to get that chest.'

Running down the corridor, the pair spotted the exit door and so they sprinted through it. A helicopter was sat in the car park and guards walked back inside to get some more material.

'Come on,' said Bucky so he and Clara carefully made their way to the helicopter and they clambered inside.

Noticing a sheet, they hid underneath it and Bucky was pushed up against a box.

Then, they heard some guards talking as they stepped inside the helicopter.

'So what are we going to do when we get there?' one asked the other.

'Find Morgue and give him the chest and get our millions.'

'Excellent,' the other started the copter up. 'I've never been to Austria before.'

Clara and Bucky stared at one another with worried expression and the helicopter leapt up into the air and made its way to Austria.


	3. Chapter 3

As the helicopter twisted and turned, Bucky and Clara had to grab hold of the nearby box to avoid slamming into the side. They had been flying for around six hours and really needed to stretch their legs.

'Maybe we could take these guys out,' suggested Bucky so Clara gave him a disgusted look.

'Are you kidding? We can't fly a helicopter and they have guns.'

'Back in the 1940s I was a trainee pilot. I can't imagine these helicopters are hard to fly especially with autopilot.'

Without warning, the sheet was lifted off of them and the pair stared up to see a man. He was wearing a camouflage army outfit with a hat. His hair was slightly greyish and he had a large black pistol in his hand.

'What the hell is this?' he muttered and so Bucky stood up and kicked him around the face.

He fell to the floor unconscious when the pilot and his co-worker found out what was happening. The co-worker pounced off of the chair and landed on Clara. Using the nearby crate as a weapon, she smacked the worker around the head and he fell to the ground. A sharp kick in the head knocked him out. As for the pilot, he couldn't exactly stop the pair so he too was knocked out. Bucky soon took control of the helicopter.

Clara watched from the door as they flew over the snowy Austrian mountains. Acres of rocky beauty embellished the land and there were a few visible trees and houses.

Suddenly, Clara was knocked to the other side of the helicopter. A canon gun shot a large power ball at them as the enemy hovered near them. She stood up as she held onto one of the wires on the ceiling.

'How do they know we're in here?' she had to shout over the failing engine.

'They can probably see us through the doors and windows.'

Then, another canon shot was fired and it made the helicopter tilt to its right. The force of the shot made the door fly off of its hinges as it plunged to the ground, landing next to an abandoned mountain shack. Clara held onto dear life.

'The helicopter is going down,' screamed Bucky as the chopper started to spin out of control.

Clara's grip loosened and she fell backwards. Bucky turned to see his lover being blown out of the helicopter as she hurtled towards the mountains below.

'CLARA!' he yelled.

As the English teacher was descending to an almost certain death, she screamed for a short while but the wind made her mouth close. It was then she remembered about some of the gadgets delivered in the post. Reaching into the pocket, she glanced to see her lipstick fall out. Pulling out an elastic hook device, she pressed a red button. The silver wire shot out of the circular machine and flew back up into the air. It locked onto the helicopter and it started hoisting her back up again.

BANG.

Another canon shot fired at the helicopter and then it rapidly swung in a 360 motion. Shrieking, Clara watched as the helicopter smashed into a tall tree and it became stuck in the branches. The elastic hook deactivated due to the force of the collision and then the hook broke away from the helicopter, resulting in Clara falling into a tree as well.

The wire had become wrapped around her leg and so she dangled upside down from the tree and she saw Bucky's helicopter cascade onto the snowy bed below. Concerned for his wellbeing, she tried to free herself from the wire.

Bucky Barnes opened his eyes. His cheek was stinging and so he felt it to see a little bit of blood on his finger. Surprisingly, he didn't feel too broken. His leg hurt a little but that was mainly due to a crate landing on it. Then, one of the doors was yanked off of the copter and Bucky was pulled out by one of the enemies.

Clara watched in horror as her boyfriend was thrown into a cable car and sent up the mountain side. Attempting to wriggle free, she soon became aware of the immense drop. A 90 foot steep hill lay waiting beneath her and she knew the wrong move could result in her suicide. Latching onto the wire, she somehow managed to make her way to the top of the branch and using wire cutters in her mission belt, she freed herself from the mess.

Running up to the cable car system, she became stuck by a line of skiers and holiday makers who were aware of Bucky's quest into the mountains. It was the hot topic for most of them and Clara could see the car containing her lover and the enemy and so she pushed past the others making them tut and curse. Apologising, she launched herself into a passing cable car just in time and it started its journey up the perilous peak.


	4. Chapter 4

At the top, she made her way past the tourists and spotted the pathway leading to a large military building. It took her 25 minutes to manoeuvre herself around the rocky ravines including 3 foot wide ones with one loss of balance leading to an eternal slumber.

Finally, she reached the military base and saw the enemy's logo. HYDRA SYSTEMS OPERATIONS.

Tasering one of the patrolling female guards, she slipped the badge onto her uniform and explored the compound. Noticing a few guards slip walk into another building, she crept over to a near bin. Watching them enter, she quietly and unnoticeably made her way to the entrance. She jumped to the side when they came out to walk back down to the main gate.

Telephoning Fury, she made sure her conversation was quiet.

'I found a Hydra base in Austria. I'm not sure of the exact location so I'll send you the co-ordinates with that weird telecommunications thing. If SHIELD could get here soon then that'd be great.'

Hanging up, Clara tried the door of the building with the guards. It was shut tight so a quick kick to the lock plus an advanced lock cutter made the door swing open with no issues. She spotted Bucky tied to one of the chairs in the room and so she ran in.

'Oh my God, Bucky! What are they doing with that chest?' she began pulling the ropes off of him.

'Clara I thought you fell out of the helicopter.'

'Never mind that. Just tell me why they need the chest.'

'I heard those guards talking about a device in the chest from over 100 years ago. It was found in Egypt or something and is most likely alien tech that can cure radiation poisoning.'

'Well if that is the case then HYDRA are probably trying to do good with it.'

'Then they said they were going to use it to reverse the chemical structure inside and other things to flood SHIELD bases with radiation.'

'Oh.'

He was finally free and so he stood up.

'Well then,' they heard an Austrian accent so they turned around to see an older grey-haired man. 'It would appear there's two SHIELD rats to deal with.'

'Who are you and what do you want with that chest?' Clara bravely asked.

'I'm Professor Litchstein and that chest contains everything we need to wipe out those SHIELD bases.'

Suddenly, they all heard screaming from outside and so they ran out to see three large sky ships. They were grey with circles of blue light decorating the lack of colour. A total of sixteen large guns pointed at the base and a voice on the telecom told them to surrender.

Then, one of the sky ships landed beside the base and outstepped Nicholas Fury and Clara and Bucky watched in shock as he came up to them, SHIELD operatives arresting HYRDA soldiers.

'Mr Barnes and Miss Oswald,' he smiled as he approached them. 'Thank you for discovering their secrets.'

'You were ten minutes away and you never said,' Clara shouted at the director.

'We knew there was a HYDRA base near here but we didn't know that the chest was involved with it all. Anyway thank you for dealing with the case. Now gentlemen, please escort Mr Litchstein out of the premises and then…'

Suddenly, Litchstein pulled a small army knife from his pocket and slashed Clara's arm through the black latex. She shrieked and clasped hold of her injured arm and Fury and Bucky watched as he scaled the fence and began running up the mountainside.

'I don't think so,' declared Bucky.

Plucking the elastic hook device from his mission belt, he pressed the red button and the hook shot up the mountainside. It grabbed hold of Litchstein's belt and pulled him back to the snowy ground. Fury stared at the wounded man.


	5. Chapter 5

Sitting on the back of an Austrian ambulance beside the skiing resort, Bucky and Clara clutched onto their warm tea. The shock blanket shielded Clara from the cold but Bucky's warm padded blue jumper provided all the heat for him.

'How's your arm doing?' he asked her.

'It's still a bit, you know, sliced.'

She looked out onto the decaying sunset as darkness began to fill the land. Bucky edged closer to her and glared at the chest being loaded into a SHIELD van.

'I hope that thing gets destroyed.'

'I don't,' and so Bucky stared at her with confusion. 'In the right hands it can cure radiation poisoning. Plus, if you have something precious you should never let go of it.'

Smirking, Bucky wrapped his arms around her and the pair sat there and listened to the song of passing birds and then saw the SHIELD agents escort the HYDRA soldiers into a prison van.


End file.
